


you gotta understand

by ryekamasaki



Series: SASO 2017 [47]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Platonic Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-20
Updated: 2017-10-20
Packaged: 2019-01-20 03:41:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12424314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ryekamasaki/pseuds/ryekamasaki
Summary: Prompt:Soulmate AU that includes platonic soulmates.





	you gotta understand

Kenma has his head pillowed on Hinata’s shoulder, the both of them laid out flat on Hinata’s bed, watching as he starts yet another Pokemon battle on his DS. It’s relaxing and peaceful, and Kenma might be a tiny bit sleepy, especially after practicing all day, though Hinata seems to be as full of energy as always. The mark on the inside of Hinata’s right wrist catches Kenma’s attention each time Hinata moves his hands, distracting him from the colorful effects on the game screen.  
  
He has one that matches exactly, the ink stark black on his pale skin, right now covered by the too long sleeve of his comfiest hoodie. He sighs, and Hinata giggles as the tiny gust of air drifts over his collarbone, and Kenma can’t help smiling at the happy sound. He lets his thoughts drift, not thinking of any one thing in particular, vaguely watching Hinata’s character walk around on the screen.  
  
“Does it make you sad?” He’s surprised to hear his own voice, unaware that he’d wanted to say anything, but he realizes that his mind has been caught on something that he’d been worried about for a while. Now is as good a time as any to figure it out.  
  
Hinata hums questioningly in response. “Does what make me sad?”  
  
It takes him a minute, to figure out how to say what he’s thinking. He’s not sure he really wants the answer, is afraid that the answer he’s going to get is just going to make him sad instead. He braces himself, and then lets it out, soft in the relative quiet between them. “That you have me, instead of a real soulmate.”  
  
Hinata makes a noise, and then the next thing Kenma knows he’s being tugged upright as Hinata sits up and turns to him, expression intense. “You _are_ a real soulmate, and you’re mine.” He slides Kenma’s sleeve up and thumbs at the mark there, ever dark, not colorful like the ones that romantic couples have. “I don’t need or want anyone romantically. Not when I have you.”  
  
He links their fingers together instead, and that sunshine bright grin settles on his face again. Kenma smiles back, feeling more loved than he has in his entire life, even if not in a way that most people would want. “Okay.”  
  
Fingers still entangled, Hinata flops back over, pulling Kenma with him, until they’re snuggled back into the pillows again. And as he watches Hinata play one handed, he lets himself drift off, content and comfortable in the best place in the world.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to come yell at me on [tumblr](http://ryekamasaki.tumblr.com/).


End file.
